Secrets Revealed and Love Blossoms
by FoxyWolf2
Summary: I looked over and our eyes met for just a second and I felt my heart skip a beat.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic. so its probably not that great yet. I will continue with future chapters if I get reviews. I'm not an expert on Harry Potter, so if anyone has some advise I would love to read it ^_^. Enjoy!**

**Alex's pov. **

**I smiled as the cool breeze brushed against my face as the carriage slowly made its way to the castle. I took a deep breath as the lights from the castle began to glow brighter." Alex are you ok? That's the fifth time you've sighed since we left the train?"" I'm fine, " I answered the first year wizard as we were approaching Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. 'I finally get to be with people who can understand me,' I thought,' but who knows controlling the four elements is probably rare even among wizards.' I sighed again as the school comes into full view. "Its beautiful," I said and laughed quietly to my self 'how many seventeen years old can say that about their school?' I took another look around at the carriage ' Their all nervous, all first years I bet, probably around eleven years old which means I'll be the only seventeen year old coming here for the first time. This should be interesting.' I took a another deep breath. The other students were staring at me, again probably wondering why I'm in the same carriage as them or why I'm so nervous. After what seemed like forever we finally reached the castle. ' its more beautiful up close,' I thought as the first years got off before me and I followed closely behind. Nervously I put my hands in my pockets of my robe trying not to fidget. 'I'm guessing I'm the first transfer student from the United States by the way everyone is looking at me,' I thought wishing my pockets could be a little deeper so I wouldn't show that I was beginning to fidget. I get to spend the remainder of my high school years and college years here, which for them is probably normal, being in the same school for a long time. We followed one of the professors up the stairs to what she said was the great an had to wait while the upper class-men went in. As they were heading in they looked over at us, like they were looking down on us. Especially me. Then something, well someone, caught my eye. A young man with platinum blonde hair who looked around six foot. I guess I looked at him to long because I think he felt me staring at him, because he slowly glanced over in my direction. So slowly I could see how smokey grey his eyes looked and in that moment it felt like time stopped or at least slowed down, because ours eyes locked, at least for a second, and in that second I think I felt my heart skip a beat….**

**Draco's pov. **

**I sighed as we were heading into the great hall, again. This was going to be my seventh year at this school, and I have to say that I finally will admit that I have been a bastard the last six years. 'At least now we can have a semi normal year, now that Potter, I mean, Harry, defeated Voldimort,' I thought as I saw the Griffindors heading into the greathall. After the whole incident during our sixth year, which was partly my fault, happened we now have developed a civil, kind of friendship but not quite friends yet. 'Well at least this year we don't want to kill each other. Yeah maybe this year we can be civil. Well maybe not with Weaslie and Granger they still hate my guts,' I snorted at that thought then I sighed. 'This year I want to make up for all the wrongs I have done to them. Or at least try. I know this wont be easy, at all, since I haven't really been nice to anyone ever. I never had someone to show me how.' As we were heading into the great hall I looked over at the first years, why I don't know,' At least they'll have a better school experience then we have had..' I thought as I looked over them one last time before heading in. Then someone caught my eye. I saw a young lady, about my age, with long brown hair but I could see hints of red too. 'I swear she is looking right at me.' Then I was sure of it, I was sure that she was looking at me because our eyes locked for a very long second and I think I felt my heart just skip a beat…**

**Alex's pov. **

**We finally headed in and took our seats while everyone was in awe over the food and the size and grandness of the greathall, I was still thinking about that guy with the blonde hair. They began to call names to be sorted into their houses by the sorting hat. 'They'll soon be calling my name,' I thought. "Next is, Miss Alexandria Potter." There was an awkward silence that filled the air as I walked up to be sorted until I heard someone shout " What's going on?!" I looked over to see who yelled and I saw a young man with short brown hair standing up wearing glasses. Not even a second after I saw the boy a man with long white hair and beard, who I could only assume was the head master, stood up, "Harry and Alexandria come with me please, everyone else go back to your feast." he said and we quickly followed him out…**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's pov.

'This old man can move pretty quickly,' I thought as I followed the man to his office. I didn't dare look over at the boy who was walking next to me, who was confused and angry. As for me I was just confused. We reached the top of the stairs to his office and he had us sit. He began to rub is forehead like he was preparing to tell us something important and wasn't sure how we would handle it. "Harry, Alexandria." "Alex," I interrupted, cursing myself mentally for not being able to control my mouth when I'm nervous, "I prefer Alex." I said looking down finding these ugly shoes we have to wear very interesting. "I beg your pardon, Miss Alex, I'll remember that," he said as I looked up to see a small smile framed by the beard, I couldn't help but smile back. "Professor Dumbledore, I don't mean to be rude, but what's going on, why does she have my last name?" the boy sitting next to me, whose name I learned to be Harry, ask looking very annoyed with our little side conversation. "I'm Harry. I'll get right to the point. You two are brother and sister, and…" "What?!" Both Harry and I exclaimed. "Please will you two listen before yelling?" the professor asked calmly. The two of us nodded. " Ok , try to understand that the two of you were suppose to learn about each other during Harry's first year here, but things got out of hand and we had to keep the two of you secret from each other," He paused and I had to ask, "Why did we have to be kept secret?" "Because of Voldemort." He paused again then asked me, "Have you heard of the Dark Lord Alex?" "Only in books my nana had me read," I said trying to remember anything from the books.


	3. Chapter 3

(The chapters maybe short or long because I'm still trying to figure out what I'm doing but I think I've figured it out. Thanks to all of you who have read my story!)

Last time:

He paused again then asked me, "Have you heard of the Dark Lord Alex?" "Only in books my Nana had me read," I said trying to remember anything from the books…

" Then you know that stories," he said. I heard Harry take a deep breath at the mention of the Dark Lord. " Your mother took you, Alex to an orphanage in the states to keep you safe. I know this because I helped her. When she came back she was going to do the same with Harry. She never wanted the two of you to be separated but it was the only way to keep you safe. The day the Dark Lord attacked the Potters was the day she was going to take you to an orphanage Harry," Professor Dumbledore said. "This is impossible!" Harry said. I looked over at him and saw the angry expression on his face. "Harry, right?" I said finally finding my voice. He looked over at me like I just killed his puppy. "Look I'm just as in shock as you are, but..." "But? But what?! Look, we may have the same last name but you are not my sister. Everyone I ever loved has dies. I can't go through that again!" Harry said with a sniff like he was holding back tears and stormed out. "I'm sorry Alex I didn't intend on your first day at this school to be like this," the professor said sounding like a father figure. "Its OK." " Alex since you didn't get to go through the sorting ceremony, would you mind being in the Gryffindor house?" he asked. "Is Harry in that house?" "Yes." " Then yes. I want to get to know him, or at least be friends," I said sighing and stood up and before I left I said, "You know I always wanted a brother..."

Its been a week since I came to Hogwarts and I'm starting to get use to it. Classes don't start till Monday and this game called quidige (sp) starts a week after that. ' Harry wont even look at me let alone talk to me,' I thought to my self as I was doing my morning run. Even though my ipod was playing loudly in my ears my thoughts gave me no peace. I went down by the lake, I forgot what it was called and ran along side of it. Even though I was semi lost in my own world I was still able to see the beauty of the lake. I was jolted out of my thoughts when I ran into something, well someone. "Oh my, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," I said getting off of the poor boy I had run into and helped him up. "its ok, I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here," the young man said. It wasn't until we were standing up straight that I realized that the boy I literately ran into was the young man with platinum blonde hair from the first day. ' Oh my god he's even more handsome up close...*squeak*.. oh my god and he's only in swimming trunks,' I thought as I felt my cheeks go red. " Are you ok you ran into me pretty hard?" he asked. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, but are you ok I did land on you?" I asked feeling my cheeks getting warmer. He chuckled and said, "I'm fine. By the way while we're apologizing I'm Draco Malfoy." As he introduced himself he stuck out his hand for me to shake his hand, and hesitantly I took his hand, "I'm Alex.. Potter. Alex Potter," I stuttered. " I know," he answered with a smirk, " I think the whole school knows. But either way it is a pleasure to meet you," he said as he brought my hand to his lips and lightly kissed it. I think I forgot how to breathe for a minute because he looked at me strange. " Are you ok?" "Yes, um why were you swimming? Isn't the water cold," I asked finally finding my voice again. (I'm swimming for the same reason your sunning," he said then I noticed that he was starting to shiver. "Maybe you should get dressed you look like your cold," I said trying not to just stare at his chest. " Yeah that's probably a good idea. It'll just take me a minute if you don't mind turning around?" he asked smirking. " I don't mind," I said walking a few feet away and turned around. It took more then a minute but he finally said, " Ok you can turn around." I did but still couldn't help but blush because his shirt was still unbuttoned and in framed his six-pack abs perfectly. "So are you going to join the quitige team?" he asked. "What gave that away?" I asked putting my ipod in my pocket. "You're the only girl who is running. I'm guessing to get ready for the quitige season." I nodded, " Yeah. I like sports, so I thought I would join the only sports team here," I said. "So what happened when Professor Dumbledore took you two his office?" He asked. "Um… nothing. I got to go…" I said putting my ear buds back in my ears and headed the other way. "Wait… can I see you again?" He asked. I stopped and turned to look at him. "Your on Slitherines quidige team right?" I asked. "Yes." " Then I'm sure you'll be seeing me again.." I said and starting running. " No wait that's not what I…" I heard as I continued running…


	4. Chapter 4

**(Thanks to all who have been reading my story. I would really love some more reviews so that I know that you would want me to continue…) **

**Last time: "Your on Slitherines quidige team right?" I asked. "Yes." " Then I'm sure you'll be seeing me again.." I said and starting running. " No wait that's not what I…" I heard as I continued running…**

**Alex's pov. **

**I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around franticly and I saw that I was still in bed, it was still dark, and the girls I shared a room with were still sleeping. I sighed and picked up my watch on the night stand that was between my bed and Ginny Weaslie's bed, and groaned when I my watch said three in the morning. I put the watch back and laid back down trying to get comfortable again. 'I keep thinking about Draco. He has such pretty eyes,' I sighed, 'Is it right to be thinking about him when I just met him… I should be trying to think of away to be at least friends with Harry but he wont talk to me. Hell only Ginny talks to me. She's a really sweet girl. Maybe she can help me,' I groaned, ' Tomorrow classes start. I know I'm going to get lost. Some people are clumsy, I can't give or follow directions,' I rolled over and tried to get some sleep so that I could at least stay awake in class.**

"**Alex come on we wont have much time to eat at the pace your getting dressed," I heard as I was getting dressed in the bathroom. "I'll be done in a minute Ginny, you can go eat if you want I'll just head to class," I said trying to at least make my hair look nice since I wasn't liking the uniform to much. " No its fine I'll wait," Ginny said not sounding the least bit irritated. "Thanks Ginny," I said and finally gave up and put my hair in a low pony tail. I came out and saw Ginny on her bed looking at the pictures I had on the night stand. Her night stand was on the other side of her bed, so I could decorate mine. " Is this your mom?" She asked me pointing picture with a women with short red hair and a huge grin on her face. " Yeah that's my mom. The lady next to her is my nana. My nana is a witch," I said picking up my robe and book bag. " I bet your mom misses you, since this is your first time away from home," she said petting my white kitten I couldn't leave at home. " Actually, my mom died a few years ago, my nana is the one who is missing me," I said and lightly touched the picture. "Oh…Alex I'm sorry." "Its ok, it was a while ago. Now come on I'm hungry," I said smiling. She smiled to and jumped up too, "I'm hungry too." **

**Draco's pov.**

'**Looks like Snape got a promotion because he's teaching both potions and defense against the dark arts. I think he's going to kill us because both books are at least five pounds. And the classes are back to back,' I thought as I walked into the defense class. I almost tripped over myself because sitting at a desk alone was my beautiful Alex. 'Where did that come from?' I sighed knowing why I thought she was mine. 'Because I want her to me mine.' I walked quickly walked over not knowing if anyone would sit next to her. "Hey Alex," I said smiling. She looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes and I almost fell again. " Oh hey Draco, how are you?" She asked smiling. "I'm good. Um-m… d-do you mind if I sit next to you?" I asked, 'Damn I was stuttering.' "Sure, be my guest," she said motioning toward the chair. I know she saw how happy I was because my smile got wider. We were getting settled when, her brother and his sidekicks walked in. She saw them too, and Harry saw her and sat at the other side of the class room. My good mood was shot when I saw the sadness in her eyes. "Just give him time," I said just loud enough for her to hear. She looked over at me and smiled, "I know, it just hurts a little, but thanks." My mood went right back up and I just wished we weren't in class so we could talk more. The class started groaning when Snape walked in closing all the windows, making it dark in the room and he turned on the projector. " I hope you kids had a nice summer because summer is gone. How many of you did your summer reading?" Only two people raised there hand Granger, no surprise, and Alex, that was a surprise… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Time : " I hope you kids had a nice summer because summer is gone. How many of you did your summer reading?" Only two people raised there hand Granger, no surprise, and Alex, that was a surprise… **

**Alex's pov. **

**I felt my cheeks start turning red as everyone stared at me including Draco. Professor Snape looked at me with amazement in his eyes and said, "You Miss, um…" "Potter," I said surprised that he heard me, by how quiet I answered. "Right Miss Potter. How is it that this is your first year here and read the books that were required, when everyone in this class has been coming to this school for a good seven years?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest waiting for my answer. " I received my Hogwarts letter two months before summer started and that gave me time to get whatever books I needed and to get situated since this is the first time I'm not living at home. I also like to read so reading the required books was no problem." I said with a smile. "A Potter who likes to read. That's a first." Professor Snape said sounding more surprised then impressed. He looked over to where Harry was sitting, " You may learn something from her Potter," he said and went back to his lesson. I glanced over at Harry and caught him glaring at me. 'I think I just made things worse.'**

**Three Weeks Later…**

**I stood behind the experienced quitige players holding my broom so hard I thought it would snap. I took a guy named Wood's place as the Keeper, and my team mate were not making me feel at ease. Fred and George wouldn't shut up about how rough of a game this was and I might as well have been dirt to Harry. At least that was how he made me feel. He never talked to me and barely looked at me, and I'm too scared to talk to him. Which doesn't help the fact that we are on the same team. "Scared Alex?" Fred asked, or maybe it was George, I still can't tell them apart. "Is it that obvious?" I asked . "Well by how your nails are digging into your broom I'd say yes. But all joking aside we are up against Slitherine and them always play rough. So keep your guard up and you'll be fine." "Thanks I'll remember that." I said. **

**The game started faster then I could remember and soon I was blocking the hoops and dodging bludgers. Soon I saw Harry and Draco chasing after the golden snitch. All of a sudden Harry stopped to get his bearings and to look for the snitch that had gotten away from both him and Draco. Then time seemed to stop for a minute or longer I'm not sure. While Harry was sitting looking for the snitch he didn't see a bludger coming his way. The next thing I knew was that I was in front of him, feeling pain in my arm, feeling the wind getting knocked out of me and taking the hit of the bludger and falling very fast and everything went black…**

**Draco's pov. **

**Potter and I raced to get the golden snitch for our team to win. In a split second it was gone. Potter was waiting on the side watching for the snitch, as was I. I began hearing screams of hoarer as a bludger was heading toward Potter. I saw it heading toward him but it was heading so fast that it seemed impossible to stop it. That was when I felt my breath catch in my throat. I saw Alex race to get in front of her brother and take the hit. Not having to think I flew as fast as I could to catch her before she hit the ground. I caught her just in time and held her close to me. Her arm was broken and she was having trouble breathing. I looked up at Potter as he flew down to where I was with a terrified look on his face. I could tell he didn't know what to say and I didn't care at that moment I took her down to where the medic was standing by and they took her away to the hospital. I Flew back up so that I was face to face with Potter. " Lets finish this game so, you can go and wait for her to wake up and thank her." I said annoyed that Potter was still speechless. He then looked at me and said, "Alright lets finish this..." I know I must have had a deer in the headlights look on my face because I was shocked,' He agreed with me thats a first...' **


	6. Chapter 6

Alex's pov.

"Is she going to be ok?" I heard Ginny asked worried. "Madam Pumfry said she would be fine she just needs sleep," Fred or George responded. "Well when she wake up?" Ginny asked impatiently "You'll know as soon as we do," the brothers said together. "You know Alex would feel better if three people would stop talking," I said slowly opening my eyes to see not three reds head staring at me, but four red hers two brunettes and a blonde staring at me. "Whoa full house, all we're missing is chips and dip and we've got a party." I said slowly sitting up and looked at everyone's relieved faces. Everyone laughed at my little joke. " Are you ok Alex," Ginny asked me. " I'm fine this isn't the first time I've had a broken arm, and I know it wont be that last," I took a good look at everyone Draco was at the end of my bed smiling at me, ' I guess he was really worried judging by the fact he let out a long held breath,' I thought as I looked at everyone else. The three Weasle brothers were there, including Ginny. Hermione was there, why I don't know she doesn't like me, 'she's probably here to look like she cares. Whatever.' The one person that really surprised me that was there was Harry. I said nothing when I looked at him and he was staring at his feet. Everyone saw that we wanted to talk to each other and Fred or George said, " Ok lets leave them alone, this is going to be uncomfortable enough without us all listening in." They all nodded and slowly left me and Harry alone. We stared at each other in an awkward silence until he broke the silence. "Why did you do that?" I sighed, " Because you were in trouble and I was the only one close enough to help you." He looked at me like he wasn't satisfied with my answer, " and I was hoping that you would see that I'm not trying to hurt you, that I just want to be friends. I know that you've been through a lot and I wasn't going to push you," I said. He looked down a t his hands and sighed, " I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. I was just scared about losing someone else. I was convinced that I had no more family, and I wanted it to remain that way." " I understand the pain you've been though," I said. " How could you understand? You grew up with a good family. A family that loves you," Harry said looking at me. "My mom died a few years ago," I said taking a deep breath. " We were in a car accident and I got hurt. I woke up in the hospital with a bandage around my head, my torso, and my arms. Everyone said I was lucky to be alive but when I asked about my mom, no one could look at me. I new right away what happened, no one had to tell me," I said feeling tears rolling down my face. Harry said nothing but he wiped the tears from my face. "I'm sorry. I don't know if I'm ready for anymore family, but if you would like we could be friends. I'm sorry for being a jerk," Harry said. I smiled and nodded, " I'd like that." He smiled, " Well I should go so that you can rest, I'll see you later." I nodded and laid back down. Before he left he looked at me and said, " I've always wanted a sister."


	7. Chapter 7

Alex's pov.

Searching under beds, under tables, even under the couch, I franticly searched for my kitten. It's been a week since I was released from the hospital and my arm was still in a bandage, held up in a very annoying sling. "Has anyone found Little Patches?" I asked everyone that I rallied together to help me. "No, we haven't found her. Alex I don't think she's in the room. If she was, one of us would have found her," Ginny yelled from up stairs. "What about you guys anything?" "NO!" All the Weasle boys and Harry yelled. I sighed and finally desided I'd leave the room to go find her. "I'll go looking around the school, maybe Ginny's right," I said grabbing my coat, incase I had to go out side. " Ok Alex we'll keep looking!" Fred and George yelled. " Sure you will. The minute I leave your going to stop!" I said. As I left I heard laughing. I shook my head smiling and left to search for my poor lost kitten.

I went from the great hall, to the library, and could not find Little Patches. I began heading towards a part of the school where not many students went, 'Maybe she didn't want to be near the crowds,' I thought heading to a dark part of the school. Since it was getting dark I pulled my wand out of my pocket and said, "Lummis Maxima," and the dark wing of the school lit up. Walking slowly down the hallway, I began to feel a bit uncomfortable, like I was being followed. I turned, looked around and waited. I didn't see anything and contiuned walking. I soon began hearing foot steps. I turned around again, "Who's there?" " Are you always this jumpy?" I heard and pointed my wand to where the voice came from. There stood Draco Malfoy, smiling I lowered my wand. "Yes I'm always this jumpy, especially when I'm being followed," I said. He smiled, " Well sorry, I saw you coming down west wing, where no one goes, and wanted to see what you were doing." "I'm looking for my cat. I thought she might have come down here. And why don't people come down here?" I asked now very curious. "Well what I've been told about the west wing is that the great hall use to be down here and at another time was the old trophy room. Well since its been changed, no one comes down here. They say its creepy, there are so many tunnels and secret rooms down here, that when the great hall was down here, students kept getting lost and or hurt." "Why hurt?" "they would panic because they couldn't find away out and somehow would hurt themselves." "I see. Then I guess its not a good idea to be down here then." I said after listening to the explanation, I then heard a soft, meow. " Did your jacket just meow?" I asked looking at his chest where his jacket had a lump. 'How did I not notice that before,' I thought then looked at him. "You found my cat," I said not mad that he didn't tell me just relieved he found her. He grinned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Little Patches, and handed her to me. "Thank you," I said excitedly and kissed his cheek. I blushed when I realized what I had just down and stepped away, "Sorry," I said hiding behind my cat. "Don't be sorry," he said blushing too, which was pretty easy to see since his skin and hair is so light. We left the dark hallway and sat on the bottom of the steps that were in the area. No one came over here, so it was our own little private space of the school we could hang out in. I smiled at thought of getting to hang out with draco. We sat there talking for awhile before something hit me, 'I never thanked him.' "Thank you." I said randomly in our conversation. He looked at me strangely, " For what." "For saving me when I was falling after I got hit by the bludger," I said looking down at my cat on my lap. "Oh, you don't have to thank me." "Yes I do." He smiled and placed his hand under my chin to make me look at him. "Your welcome…" he said as he began to lean in breath got caught in my throat, and my heart felt like it would jump out of my chest because he was so close. I blushed and turned away right before his lips touched mine…


	8. Chapter 8

**Draco's pov. **

**I felt like I had just been slapped in the face when Alex turned away. I saw her face turn red and I immediately felt my heart drop. "I'm sorry Alex, I don't know what came over me," I said now blushing like mad. "Don't be sorry," she whispered and got up quickly. "I have to go, I'm sorry," she said and walked off quickly. I got up to go after her, but she was to fast and she was out of sight. "Damn, what have I done?" I asked myself as I headed back to the common room…**

**Alex's pov. **

"**Oh my god he almost kissed me!' I thought feeling my heart still pounding. I got back to the common room and headed up to the girls dormitory. How I got there I couldn't tell you, but I got there. I put Little Patches on my bed and laid down next to her and sighed. I heard the door open and then close, soon I had a Weasle sitting next to me on my bed. "So you found your kitten," Ginny said with a worried tone to her voice. "I didn't Draco did." I said quietly. "Did he do something to her?" she asked ready to punch Draco out. "No he didn't do anything to her, its what he almost did to me," I said. " What did he almost do to you,' she asked with venom in her voice. "He almost kissed me," I sighed knowing I sounded very disappointed. "Did you want him too?" she asked now sounding interested. "Yes." "What happened?" "I got scared and turned away before he did," I said hiding my face in my pillow. "Why were you scared?" she asked now worried. "Because I've never kissed a guy before and I've never felt this strongly about a guy before. I don't know him that well, why do I feel this way?" I asked finally looking at Ginny. " I think, love at first sight, neither of you could help it." "Neither of us?" "He's been nice to you, he saved you, he wanted to kiss you. I think that's enough information," Ginny said. I sighed, " Well I think I just blew any chance with him. And I have another problem." I said sitting up. "What's that?" Ginny asked. " I know Harry wont like that I like Draco. I know about their history, and I don't want to ruin any chances of being friends with Harry." I said hiding my face in my hands. "How would you like it if I talked to Harry about this, and you figure things out with Draco," Ginny said as I looked up at her and saw her grinning. " I don't know…" " I know!" I jumped " Why are you yelling?" I asked. "Because I'm a genius," she said with a huge grin on her face. "Why are you a genius?" I asked. "Because there's a masquerade ball in two weeks and you two could go together." "I don't know," I said. "This could work. And you can tell Draco how you feel about him." "But…" "This will be fun," Ginny said walking away laughing. "What have I gotten myself into?"**

Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one should be longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex's pov.

It's been a week since Ginny suggested that I tell Draco how I feel about him. I still think she's crazy, but once she sets her mind on something there is no changing her mind. I embarrassed and humiliated him by turning away from him kiss and running away. In the last week I haven't even been able to look at him, let alone talk to him. I'm afraid of what he might say. Wow, it's like the whole thing with Harry all over again, except I'm the one doing the avoiding. 'Wow I guess that proves Harry and I are related. We really aren't that different,' I giggled quietly at the thought and went to go find Ginny. She had already talked to Harry about my so called crush. I still think she's crazy, but I'm slowly starting to believe her. After Ginny's talk with Harry he, of course, had to come up to me and tell me that he didn't like the idea. I told him if what Ginny says is true then he can't make me change how I feel about Draco just because he doesn't like it. Harry took a long breath and nodded I told him that he was slowly becoming my brother, and he smiled at me. I think he's beginning to like the idea of having a sister, because I know I like the idea of having a brother.

"One week left till the ball, do you know if Draco's going with anyone?" Ginny asked. "No I don't," I said getting annoyed at her never ending questions. "Well are you going to ask him?" "Isn't the point of a masquerade ball not to know who your going with?" I

asked. "Oh right." Ginny said trying to ungumble her thoughts, which gave me some quiet. "Ah HA!" Ginny exclaimed. "Why do you always yell?" I asked trying to get my heart to stop pounding. "This will be like Cinderella! The beautiful girl goes to the ball and meets her handsome prince, in your case Draco, and dance the night away. And it will be like Cinderella because all the girls will be dressed in some sort of poofy ball gown." She paused to laugh, " I'm a genius!" I laughed, " Or you're thinking about this way to much." " This is going to be so romantic…" Ginny said trailing off, and I swear I saw hearts in her eyes, and was soon lost in her own little world. "Should I be fearing for my life right now?" I asked not getting an answer…

Draco's pov.

One week till the ball. 'Do I really want to go,' I thought to myself as I laid in my bed. 'Will she even be there. If not what's the point in going.' I was hoping she would go, so that we could at least talk. 'If she's going I'll find her, even under a mask. Her beautiful eyes can't be mistaken.' I keep thinking back to that day and every time I do I feel my heart breaking. And every time I saw her in class and she wouldn't look at me, my heart felt like my heart was being stabbed. 'She's embarrassed and that's because of me. I really want her to trust me. Not to be afraid of me,' I sighed. "I'll be waiting on the dance floor for my princess. I just hope she'll show up."

Alex's pov.

It seems like this week went by so fast. One minute I'm fearing for my life and Ginny is acting crazy and the next I'm getting ready for the ball. Ginny and I did each others hair and makeup, soon it was the moment of truth. The dress. I slipped into my beautiful lavender gown with a beautiful lace bust that was strapless, corset style torso, and eight layered tulle. My hair was up with curls hanging down the sides. I looked in the mirror and put on the matching mask. According to Ginny the color brought out my skin tone. I looked down at my hands looking at the diamond bracelet on my wrist my nana got me for Christmas last year and sighed. " I wish you were here, I wish mom was here. Both of you would be helping me get ready tonight and telling me to real in this guy that I can't stop thinking about. I touched the diamond necklace my mom gave me before she died. " I'll make them proud. I will tell him," I said looking in the mirror. "Are you ready to go?" Ginny asked peeking into the room, wearing a similar gown to mine except hers was red and had straps. I took a deep breath, " Yes I'm ready," I said and got up to follow her. We reached the stairs to the great hall faster then I wanted to. I stood at the top of the stairs taking everything in until I saw that platinum blonde hair I've come to love. 'Wait did I just think the word love?' Suddenly our eyes meet, time seemed to stop and my heart skipped a beat, just like before…


	10. Chapter 10

Draco's pov.

It felt like I was about to cry when I saw her. She was absolutely stunning. I didn't need to ask her name, or see behind the mask I new right away who she was. My beautiful Alex. I walked over to the stairs as she slowly descended down them, looking like she was floating down. My breath caught in my throat as she stopped in front of me and smiled. "Hi Draco," she said begging to turn red. 'God my name sounds so nice coming from her lips,' I thought. " Hi Alex, " I said and offered her my arm. "Would you care to join me?" I asked and slightly froze when she put her arm around mine, "I'd love to," she said. I smiled and walked with her into the great hall.

There were fast songs, a lot of fast songs, and it was getting annoyed because I wanted to hold her close as we danced, and wanted to talk to her but it didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon. And it seemed as soon as I complained my wish was granted and a slow song came on, it was called So Close, which seemed appropriate since all I wanted to do was hold her close. We began dancing and she was leaning against me, I couldn't help but shiver when I felt her warm breath on my neck. I leaned closer to her and whispered when the dance was close to being down, " Come with me, I want to talk to you," I said. She pulled away slightly and looked at me, " Ok, I need to talk to you too," she said trying to hide a blush. We made our way out of the great hall and too our hall way where we almost shared a kiss.

Alex's pov.

I followed Draco to our hallway, and new if I was going to tell him it had to be now. We reached the hallway and he turned to look at me, and it looked like he wanted to say something too. I removed my mask and took a deep breath. "Draco, I'm so sorry about what happened the last time we were here. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." I said looking down. "You don't need to apologize. I'm the one who tried to kiss you without knowing if you wanted me to. I guess I just thought that you wanted like I did," he said. I turned around knowing I was blushing, "I did. I just got scared." " Why were you scared?" I heard him asked sounding like he was struggling. I looked behind me and he was taking his mask off. I looked back at my hands and said, "Afraid of these new feelings that I'm having," I paused, " I've never felt this way about anyone before." I said not knowing if he heard me or not. I jumped slightly when I felt his hands rubbing my arms. I shivered and looked behind me at him and looked into his grey eyes, for a minute they almost seemed silver. "That's something we have in common. I've never felt this way about anyone either," he whispered. He slowly leaned in and soon I felt his lips against mine. My heart was pounding, I never new how a simple kiss could feel this great, or how having his arms around me would make me feel this alive. I felt him smile into the kiss, and I'm guessing he was thinking the same thing. We pulled away after what seemed like an eternity. We smiled at each other and embraced each other. "We should probably head back to the dance," I said, but not wanting to let go of him. "Aw, do we have to?" he asked, well it was more like he was whining. "Yes because you know how noisy Ginny and the others are. They'll come looking for us soon, and I can already hear the teasing." I said and laughing when he started laughing. "Alright lets head back," He said still laughing. We walked back hand in hand and I couldn't help but think of all the things that have happened in such a short time. I learned that I'm a witch, I got a twin brother, made some incredible friends, and fell in love. And what's even more incredible about that I fell in love is that he loves me too. This year secrets were revealed and love certainly did blossom, and this was just my first year here. I hope the next few years are just as incredible…

The End

Thank you to everyone who has read my story. This is my first fan fic, so I hope everyone liked it. I would love to read what everyone had to say about my story. I will defiantly write another story. Hope everyone enjoyed my story! ^_^


End file.
